Flat panel display devices of the self-luminous type, the reflective-type, or the transflective-type all require the reflective layers. For the self-luminous type, the reflective layer reflects the light from the light emitting elements back to the viewer; for the reflective type or the transflective type, the reflective layer reflects the ambient light back to the viewer.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional top emission OLED. A reflective layer 103 is placed in the light emitting area and is typically composed of a single material such as Aluminum. An electrode 105 is formed on the reflective layer 103 and is composed of indium tin oxide (ITO). The light emitting material 107 and another electrode 109 are further formed on the electrode 105. However, there would be some problems due to the process of manufacturing the electrode 105, which causes the oxidation of the reflective layer 103 and increases the resistance of the reflective layer 103, so that the driving current from the driving element 101 to the electrode 105 would be affected. In addition, the conventional reflective layer 103 may have the hillocks causing the shorts to affect the operation of the display device.
Prior art tried to solve this problem by introducing a metal layer between the reflective layer 103 and the electrode 105 to prevent the oxidation and the hillock of the reflective layer 103. But the reflectance of this introduced metal layer is not as good as the reflective layer 103 and cannot achieve the desired reflective effect.
Therefore, it is desired to have a display device, a method of manufacturing the display device and an electronic device including the display device, wherein a reflective layer having a good conductivity is adopted without degrading the reflective effect required for the display device.